


Platonic As In Just Friends

by yourknightingale



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Drama, F/F, First Year at Barden, Friendship, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourknightingale/pseuds/yourknightingale
Summary: Beca has already met Chloe’s mom and she’s also letting Chloe be touchy with her - all in just a span of one year of knowing each other in Barden. Oh how their friendship blooms!





	Platonic As In Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t done these in a while that this is legit the result of what I’m going through at the moment.
> 
> It’s nothing big but it’s a filler one-shot behind-the-scene thing after winning ICCA going into sophomore year for Beca. I both hope and don’t hope that this is what happened.

“Remind me again why I’m with you and your mom shopping in this crowded mall on a Saturday afternoon. You know, the opportunity cost of this is me, in my room, doing mixes, which to be very honest with you I would rather be doing.”

Chloe feigns shock. “Oh, please. You already know it that my mom loves you. If anything, she forgets she has a daughter – me – her only daughter, and treats you like a honey you are.” She then playfully pinches the girl’s right cheek. “My brothers would probably enjoy your company, too.”

Beca can’t help but just roll her eyes. The Beales are really one of a kind, like they’re a different breed. She’s not usually a parent-friendly kid but she guesses with the right family, she can be.

“Beca, honey,” Mrs. Beale calls out. “Would you mind going with me inside this lingerie store? They’re having a sale and I want to see if I could find a brassiere my skin colour. For when I wear my casual outfits, dear.”

The brunette’s eyes widen a little at this blunt remark and she can hear Chloe’s laugh as she gets pulled into a store. She doesn’t even recall answering Chloe’s mom’s request but at this point, it’s not a surprise anymore.

The 3 ladies spend a good few hours walking around the mall, checking a few items out, putting them back, and buying both unnecessary and necessary things. Beca believes Chloe is just an impulse buyer to which the redhead disagrees.

“Don’t listen to her, Beca. She knows she’s impulsive that one.” Mrs. Beale adds. Both she and Beca chuckle when they see Chloe give her mom a look.

They make their way to the parking lot and while Beca helps put some stuff in the trunk, she hears Mrs. Beale say, “Did you two notice the two lesbians walking in front of us earlier?”

“Mom!” Chloe yells, her hand on the passenger seat door tightening. 

“What, dear? I’m not saying anything wrong. I was just asking!” She goes in to the driver seat and calls out to Beca to come in when she’s done.

When Beca settles in the back seat, she tells them she hadn’t notice. “I was busy looking at my shoes.”

“What made you say they were lesbians, mom?” Chloe asks.

“They were holding hands. And they walk really close to each other.”

“Friends do that, too. I think I saw them and I actually didn’t think they were lovers or anything. Also, even if they were, good for them for being out like that.”

“I know, dear.” Mrs. Beale sighs. “I just don’t know what it is these days. But I just want to tell you that I don’t have a problem with it.” She takes Chloe’s hand while her other clutches the wheel, driving away from the parking lot and into Barden.

It’s a little past 6 by the time they reach the campus. Mrs. Beale leaves them both a thank you and a goodbye kiss when she drops them off and disappears into the streets.

Beca and Chloe decide to grab something to eat. Because of a lot of bickering on where to go and what to get, it’s already dark when they were walking home. They’re taking their time on this lovely night stroll around the university, crossing over the empty pool arena, way past the radio station, and into the dorms.

The girls are almost at the Bellas house; they just have to cross the green field. Beca, however, lags behind the redhead and stops walking. “Hey, Beale. I may not show it enough but I really like your mom. I didn’t think I’d enjoy these kind of things but since meeting you, it has been okay.”

Chloe turns to look at her. “What do you mean “okay”? I know you’re a weirdo but not this sappy kind of weirdo. Must be that coffee. Did they spike it?”

“Haha. Yeah, no. I mean, I told the Bellas how I never really had a lot of girl friends before but now, I’m really feeling this. You know? I’m enjoying our friendship so much that I even feel comfortable meeting your mom. I never would have imagined something like that happening to me.”

“I’m liking this.” Chloe takes a step closer to Beca. “Go on.”

The brunette continues, “You’re the weird one. But hey, you’re the reason why I was able to hold back when Aubrey is around so I guess, I’ll keep you.”

“Seriously, Becs, Aubrey is starting to like you. We won the championship. And you played a huge part on that so she can never really hate you… even when she wants to.” Chloe winks. “Also, I’ll be around. I’m doing my year again, remember?”

“Oh yeah! Russian Lit is a sucker.”

“I know.”

The redhead stretches out her arm for Beca to take. When she does, Chloe entwines their fingers together. Suddenly, Beca remembers Mrs. Beale’s words from earlier.

“Is this okay?” She snaps out of her trance upon hearing Chloe’s voice. “Do you feel comfortable?”

She’s certain that the senior is thinking about the same thing. But she also agrees that some friends are just THAT close together. She’s known Chloe at least a year and look how far they’ve come already. Beca still isn’t as comfortable like this with every Bella but Chloe is a nice start.

With Chloe, it’s good.

With Chloe, it’s safe.

It’s Chloe.

She doesn’t have to entertain any unknown feelings yet. 

“You know what, lemme just..” The smaller girl scrambles to move to the other side. “There. I’m a lefty. My right hand is holding your left and this feels so much better.” She then holds their entwined fingers up to emphasize it to Chloe.

“Right. Good one.” Chloe mumbles.

They carry on in this position until they reach the Bella’s doorstep.

“I know you and the girls don’t move in until Wednesday,” Chloe starts, letting go of Beca’s hand, “but you can stay the night tonight. We can watch a movie! Unless you’re not done packing up?”

“I literally just need to box my equipment but I’m good to go tomorrow if I can.” Beca teases. “And I know you’re only suggesting watching a movie even though you know I hate movies because you like listening to me “critic” these movies from “an outsider point-of-view”. Beale, you’re killing me. But between this and Kimmy Jin, this is the least evil.”

“I’m glad you like hanging out with me, too!” Chloe pushes the door open. “Come on in to your future home.”

The movie plays in the background and Beca can hardly pay attention because Chloe just talks. She doesn’t mind; she’s not really here for the movie.

“I’m surprise you and Jesse aren’t dating yet.”

“Yeah, well, it was more of an apology than anything. I think I just got high from winning, that’s all.”

“Right right, of course. Totally makes sense.”

Even when the movie is at its climax, the two still go in and out of random conversations.

“My dad saw it coming. Should’ve seen the look on his face when I told him I’m staying.”

“Gotta give it to Dr. Mitchell, Becs. Don’t worry, we’ll take care of you here. I’ll take care of you personally.”

“Wow, Chlo. I’m not 5 but thanks.”

The movie is at its last scene where these two teens from this romcom (Beca doesn’t know the title) finally kiss and both girls are quietly watching.

“See, this is what I don’t get.” Chloe points at the screen with her palm, ready for a debate stance. “Why does this happen in every high school romcom? They know each other a short time, they talk for less than that, they kiss and it’s the end.”

Beca tries to level with her and jokes, “Well, Chloe, when two people love each other..”

“They don’t even have to love each other. They just kiss for fun.”

Beca turns to look at Chloe with a frown. “You sound like you don’t kiss for fun.”

“I do. I believe kissing is fun.” Chloe sighs in defeat and just gazes at Beca. “These kids just make it look so easy.”

“Chloe I-Can-And-Will-Date-Anybody-I-Can Beale is commenting on how some teens from a movie makes dating and kissing so easy? Wow, this is news.” Beca notices how the redhead’s stare lingers even when she already turns her head towards the tv screen again.

“Surprisingly, I don’t get everybody I want. Some I have to hold back.”

Beca can still feel the burning gaze that Chloe is giving her but she refuses to look. She refuses because she knows if she does, she’s gonna end up wanting to kiss Chloe. And she knows if she starts thinking about wanting to kiss Chloe or actually kissing Chloe, their platonic relationship won’t be so platonic anymore. No more platonic dating. Platonic hand-holding. Platonic sleepovers. Beca knows platonic kissing will cross the boundary she has laid for her friendship with Chloe. What they have is enough for Beca. For now.

“I think I’ll go out with Jesse.”

The next thing Beca knows is that she is wrapped around Chloe’s arm in a tight hug. It’s a bit awkward because they are sitting on the carpet with their backs on the couch but Chloe somehow manages to envelope all of Beca in one scoop.

“That’s good to hear, Beca.” She hears Chloe say in her ear. “Go for it.”

Although a bit taken aback, the brunette decidedly puts her arm around Chloe, too. She may not have anticipated her own strength that she somehow pushes Chloe down the floor, still in an embrace. The other girl laughs as Beca holds them both back up in sitting position again. 

It’s a longer hug than normal friends do but what’s normal for them, anyway, Beca doesn’t care. “You think so?” She whispers to Chloe.

Chloe ever so slowly pulls back and puts her face an inch away from Beca. With those blue eyes staring into her and hot breath hitting her face, she finds it hard to move. She’s starting to feel something when she catches Chloe nod a little.

That’s it.

Then she touches Chloe’s forehead with hers. Like she’s trying to convey what she doesn’t even acknowledge yet.

They’re going to be platonic college buddies, she thinks as she dims everything out.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Some of the scenes here happened to me in real life so I guess I’m only back here just to live out a fantasy in my head that won’t ever happen to me IRL. Is this why we write?


End file.
